


Cookie Jar（卡羊铁）

by krbyskousuke



Series: Cookie Jar（卡羊铁） [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “黄旭熙突然明白了刘扬扬那天是被什么虫咬的。”
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Cookie Jar（卡羊铁） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cookie Jar（卡羊铁）

**Author's Note:**

> 番外1 precious：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439134  
> 番外2 one night study：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525951

尽管每次带着那本花里胡哨的笔记早早过来占上座也就只是摊开来醉翁之意不在酒，甚至摊的还是开学初就胡乱写在那的校规校纪那页，刘扬扬看着那张毫无死角的脸毫无表情的冷峻模样，还是能微妙地产生一种黄旭熙有在用功的错觉。

直到印着蓝色cookie monster的水笔被黄旭熙转得砰地一声跌到桌面又哐啷啷滚到地上。

刘扬扬双手合十，笑着向周围齐刷发射来的不满用可爱的wink姑且道了歉。黄旭熙弯下身子捡，长手长脚又蹭掉了歪出桌角的笔记本。刘扬扬蹲下帮他拿起本子，手肘故意戳了一下黄旭熙的膝盖。

捡回来的笔溜过修长的手指节重回指尖，黄旭熙对刘扬扬的动作并无回应，抬头望着某个方向露出两个门牙嘿嘿笑得无声，几乎眯起的大眼睛使卧蚕鼓出更大的弧度，连带着微皱起的眼角让他整张脸渲上一层耀眼到无用的憨气。

肖德俊看见了又装作没看见，刷刷登记好眼前的最后一本书。

妈的，真让人讨厌。

借书的女生离开片刻有余，肖德俊停下向某张自习桌投去的视线，叼起笔一边夹紧大腿根试图平息那一处突如其来的躁动，一边又火上浇油不停回想上次图书馆没人时黄旭熙将他按在那桌子上大掰开腿的激烈运动。

肖德俊第一次在这里被操是一个黄昏。不是跟黄旭熙，是跟刘扬扬。

刘扬扬同样掰开了他的腿动作激烈，但却毫无章法，边气喘吁吁地进攻边问，你很爽对吧，说你很爽啊。

肖德俊头一次做爱，没怎么润滑好就被直接插入，疼得险些晕过去，哪儿还想得通刘扬扬的意思，更别提乖乖照做，本能只让他边哭边抽着气哼唧。

好疼啊，扬扬，你弄疼我了。

软绵绵又带着凄楚的娇声一钻进耳朵刘扬扬就立刻放下了那一直被自己紧扣住的白腿，手抚着留下的一道道红痕问真的很疼吗。肖德俊扭扭身体把刘扬扬的胯部拉近自己，说不，不要停下来扬扬，我想要。

刘扬扬闭上眼深呼吸一口气，猛地掐住肖德俊被情欲侵蚀得大片泛红的漂亮脖颈，整个人趴在那具略比他瘦小的身躯上一下一下啄咬着被扯下衣领裸露的肩头。手指伸进不断溢出咿咿呀呀破碎呻吟的口，没一会就沾染上大量混杂着鲜红液体的滑腻津液。

黄旭熙问刘扬扬，你给什么擦了？

刘扬扬说不是，是被虫咬的。

那天刘扬扬出图书馆前显摆战利品似地用包着创可贴的指悄悄跟肖德俊比了个V字，成功换来肖德俊红着脸瞪了他一眼。

大学一年级，开学第一天，第一个班会。

肖德俊摊着笔记本心不在焉神游了一个钟头，才意识到刚当了一个钟头他们班班主任的年轻老师在用乌龙拿铁似的声音宣布开始一个个自我介绍。黄旭熙刚才最后一个到教室没得选择，沐浴着全班的注目礼把又高又壮的身体坐在第一排老师眼皮子底下仅剩的空位，这会儿又第一个蹭地站起来蹦到讲台，几笔刷刷划拉完转过身对同学们笑嘻嘻地说，大家好啊我香港来的黄旭熙我一直打篮球嘿嘿。

一口热情洋溢的港普加上自己名字都能写得歪七扭八的板书，和黄旭熙精致到不真实的帅脸形成巨大反差，同学们连带班主任都被逗得乐呵，对着黄旭熙连连黄嘻嘻黄嘻嘻地喊。

黄旭熙反倒更加不露怯，一双晶亮硕大的瞳仁笑得不见影。

教室角落的肖德俊默不作声听着全班的骚动，抬头偷瞄了一眼比这位钱老师高了快一个头的黄旭熙，把手中的蓝色cookie monster水笔按来按去，笔尖咔哒咔哒地弹回弹出。下了班会肖德俊的笔记本上密密麻麻布满了不规则的黑点和线条。

肖德俊看到黄旭熙的第一眼便觉得心口犯堵。黄旭熙堵住了他的勇气和判断力，使他至今分不清那几近喷发的情感究竟算不算憧憬——抑或一见钟情。

至少肖德俊对刘扬扬没有这种心情。

黄旭熙不爱念书满脑子篮球，也看不惯那些安份老实的好好学生，肖德俊就只是抱着资料从图书馆门口走过他也要咧开嘴投去几个痞里痞气的戏谑眼神。刘扬扬和黄旭熙一起下了训练偶尔也会隔着图书馆的窗对里头的肖德俊瞥个两眼，一天天瞥着瞥着便从与黄旭熙无异的轻佻斜视变成发自他内心的专注凝视，凝视着书架后仿佛与书本一同散发着清朴纸香的干净侧颜。

旭熙前辈若是和这副脸孔天天一块学习，那还能有看书的空余吗。

刘扬扬一开始认为这个问题的存在其实很滑稽，因为黄旭熙本来看了字就昏沉，答案无论如何都会是没有。当刘扬扬把旭熙前辈四个字换成他自己时，他比任何一次都认真地陷入了困惑。

而答案同样是没有。

刘扬扬撕下创可贴摸了摸已经结痂的那块小牙印得出了结论。

刘扬扬这个机灵鬼后辈和他班上兼职图书管理员的好学生从素不相识突然演变成天天见面的亲近关系，黄旭熙只觉得好笑，在球场就当着刘扬扬的面大言不惭地说肖德俊那种整天闷在书堆的书呆子没有意思。晚上刘扬扬和肖德俊上完床便提起了黄旭熙这番言论，肖德俊只勾起嘴角浅浅一笑。

刘扬扬捧起肖德俊的脸，一时像是冬天捧着冒热气的红薯，肖德俊在他手中自然地发散着香甜软糯。

只是刘扬扬显然也忘了戴上厚手套，烫得他险些要将这块红薯失手掉落。

刘扬扬抚摸着肖德俊棱角锋利手感却意外柔软的下颚肉，抬了抬眉说我第一次见你这么笑。

刘扬扬是小一届的学弟，年纪也比肖德俊和黄旭熙都小了一岁。亦是和黄旭熙相似的年轻气盛，亦是爱开肖德俊的玩笑，像是一匹活泼好动的小马，不知疲倦，充满能量。

肖德俊显然更像龟兔赛跑的兔子，沉湎于刘扬扬对他身体的索取，沉湎于这来之不易又似乎唾手易得的性欲发泄口，安于现有的一切，却也无法掌控未来。

大自然中兔子的视野范围可以达到360度，这样就可以全方位地快速观察四周的境况，从而尽早发现天敌的位置。

肖德俊一点也不懂篮球，不知道这匹在赛场上担任小前锋的小马其实有着真兔子一般的敏锐。

黄旭熙对肖德俊的看法后来止于肖德俊被班长以太不合群为由强拉去班级聚会。同学劝酒肖德俊也不拒绝，一杯接一杯默默喝到双颊红扑扑变成半熟的蜜桃。一群人搀着肖德俊回公寓的路上他又摸着瞎正好挂在人高马大的黄旭熙身上，考拉似地抱着黄旭熙的胳膊口齿不清呢喃着胡话。黄旭熙发现肖德俊在他身上硬了，他自己也奇怪地硬了。

黄旭熙眼神虚空了那么几秒，抬起头说你们回去吧，我送他。

烂醉如泥的肖德俊一被拖进租房门就主动扒下了黄旭熙的裤子，像是品尝什么珍馐似的一点点地将那根滚烫边舔边没入口腔，动作无比娴熟。黄旭熙大脑一片空白，一个激动直接射在了肖德俊嘴里。

肖德俊喉咙咕咚咕咚地上下滚动，将性器吐出口用鼻尖边嗅嗅边摩擦着柱身，然后摘掉起雾的眼镜弯起亮晶晶的双眼。那厚厚玻璃片的背后是一双非常漂亮的眼睛，也是嵌满了璀璨宝石的无尽银河。分明连睫毛尖都在勾人，瞳仁中却星星点点闪烁着要命的纯真无辜。

漂亮眼睛的主人笑着说旭熙真的好多喔，比扬扬的还好吃。

他好像并没那么醉嘛。

黄旭熙突然明白了刘扬扬那天是被什么虫咬的。

那么醉的还能是我吗。

天天往图书馆跑的篮球社员变成了两个人。

刘扬扬不想打搅其他同学——更不想给肖德俊造成麻烦，直接掏出手机指尖飞舞了一阵。

刘扬扬向你发送了一条消息。

黄旭熙也掏出了手机，眉心瞬间皱成川字抬起眼一瞪。

你搞什么？我就坐你对面啊。

前辈最近怎么总来？不是最讨厌看书吗？

我突然想用功了不可以吗？

刘扬扬望了望黄旭熙面前半个多小时了仍然还在校规校纪那页的笔记本，又望了望黄旭熙仍然蜿蜒着的眉头，锁上手机装回兜里，视线回到面前自己同样是半个多小时却只翻到第五页的书上。

啧，旭熙前辈搞不好正在心里笑话我吧。

兔子的敏锐偶尔也有失灵的时候，因为黄旭熙此时眼里只装得下他斜对面那个正在帮女同学登记书本的人。

肖德俊往表格上写着字发现笔没墨了，习惯性地向口袋一掏却什么也没掏到，听见某张自习桌传来哐啷啷笔掉下的声音一抬头，才发现早自修时就把他的爱用笔借走了的人此时正一脸憨相地偷瞄着他。

cookie monster大声吼着me want cookie，黄旭熙回过头大声吼着me want ballpen——哎书虫，给我你的水笔写一下，我忘带了。肖德俊听见书虫两个字就耳根泛红，一边回避黄旭熙赤裸裸的挑逗视线一边把笔递过去，指尖相触那一刻肖德俊短暂地犹豫了一秒。

黄旭熙要我的笔，肖德俊要的是什么。

刘扬扬体力很好很持久，但容易由着性子横冲直撞，做爱不像做爱倒像是他在场上抢分似地直犯急，经常搞得肖德俊事后一疼疼上两三天。肖德俊对此从不抱怨，因为会和他上床的只有刘扬扬一个人，床上经验即使不甚愉快但能搂住他听他倾吐任何琐事的也只有刘扬扬一个人。

后来肖德俊发现黄旭熙体力也很好很持久，并且意外地又猛又温柔，发现他后面的体验不算太好便不断开发他身上的敏感点，每次都能搅得他七荤八素晕晕乎乎。肖德俊对黄旭熙也从不抱怨，性这方面的确无可抱怨。

但黄旭熙结束就是结束，做爱时一切的温柔都仿佛例行公事，事后绝无一丁点多余的温存。

黄旭熙并不爱他这件事他更加无可抱怨。

哎，你其实跟肖德俊也在上床的是吧？

刘扬扬正吸着运动饮料差点喷了一地，转过头睁大了眼睛看着黄旭熙。黄旭熙却一脸若无其事地盯着赛场，气氛像是在说吃饭一样平常。

刘扬扬有那么点来气那么点不甘，但他也只是没想到黄旭熙会态度如此随意地讲出来，说得肖德俊像是个人人都上的公交车。

你说什么？

刘扬扬无法和黄旭熙一样自然地回答是啊我也在上他，那样很奇怪，只好吸了一大口饮料掩饰尴尬才问道。

别装啦嘿嘿我知道的。你说他表面上这么书呆子的人私底下居然还蛮hot，超放得开哎。

刘扬扬人生第一次被饮料噎住，又或许是被黄旭熙噎住，半天不知道该回什么话。

刘扬扬知道肖德俊真正喜欢的是黄旭熙。肖德俊虽然会和他上床，表现出的反应比起黄旭熙口中的放得开更像是隐忍着痛苦。平时相处聊天时，也不会因为他露出那天那样从心底都散发着甜美的笑容。

而他被嫉妒冲昏了头在图书馆就把肖德俊上了，从两人都是第一次做爱发展到现在的炮友关系，也是因为黄旭熙。

黄旭熙一拍大腿说不如我们下次一起玩玩threesome吧，反正肖德俊说他也蛮想试的。

刘扬扬这次回答得很快。

他说好啊。

刘扬扬不得不承认肖德俊的确有变化，三个人一起非但没有害羞反而更加兴奋。后面给黄旭熙坐在沙发上扒开腿抱着大力顶送，发出的嘤咛比和他做爱时甜腻了不是一两个度，前面嘴里含着他的东西舌头也一刻不停地运作。

黄旭熙对着肖德俊的耳朵吹气，吹得肖德俊全身敏感地震颤，把性器吸得更紧。黄旭熙忍不住漏出一声呻吟，说太爽了，我就知道小书虫很有天赋的。

肖德俊听见这话，吐出刘扬扬的东西转为用手套弄，转过头便主动吻住了黄旭熙的唇，舌与舌缠绕交融发出淫靡的水声。黄旭熙没一会便放开了肖德俊，托起他的下巴说，喂，别把扬扬冷落掉嘛，让他看看你的进步好吗。

肖德俊乖巧地点了点头，回头重新含住了刘扬扬精神抖擞的硬物，不时还抬起眼看看刘扬扬。

刘扬扬不知道自己现在是什么表情，也许是很舒服在享受，也许是面无表情。

随着黄旭熙一声低吼释放在肖德俊体内，刘扬扬看见白色粘稠液体从肖德俊后穴处汩汩流淌的光景，自己也冲上了顶峰。

肖德俊半眯着眼舔了一圈嘴角处溢出的残余，抱住刘扬扬的腰向下拖。刘扬扬刚坐下身子就被肖德俊一把吻住，吻得刘扬扬一瞬间觉得肖德俊像个陌生人。肖德俊又回吻着黄旭熙，三个脑袋凑在一起交替厮磨交缠。

你们都是我的，真好。

肖德俊笑了，和那次一样的甜美。

刘扬扬不止一次思考过他真正希望的是肖德俊属于他还是肖德俊可以拥有幸福，然而单看现在肖德俊已经是非常幸福的样子。

那么这样似乎就没有问题了。

刘扬扬这次确信自己露出了和肖德俊一样的表情。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：cookie monster，《芝麻街》角色。


End file.
